Kristy
by Noreen
Summary: What if Canard had a kid sister? And what would happen in Lucricia DeCoy teamed up with Dragonus to get revenge on Canard? This is my first ever fan fic, I'm really excited! Please read and review! I'm re-doing the ending.
1. Kidnapping

Lucricia suddenly fell to the ground, hearing the clang of her body hitting the metal floor of the Raptor.

"What are you doing here!" exclaimed a startled Dragonus, smoke billowing from his nostrils.

"I escape from dimensional limbo and make my way back here instead of returning to Puckworld, and yet you doubt me?" Lucricia purred, standing up slowly.

"You failed me, why should I trust you?" Lucricia was ready for his question.

"Canard is back," she stated. She'd learned many things while in prison in dimensional limbo. There she discovered that Canard had survived his stay in dimensional limbo, and she was willing to do anything to get revenge on that ungrateful mallard.

Dragonus stuttered. "H-how did you know that?"

"Let's just say that Canard and I have some unfinished business."

"And why have you come back to me?" Asked the large lizard, leering over the duck.

"Canard and Wildwing make an unbeatable duo." Dragonus just glared so she continued. "I understand that Wildwing on his own would be simple to defeat, just play on his high morals. But Canard, he has no weaknesses..." Lucricia paused for effect, "...he has just one. His kid sister."

Dragonus grinned. "So Canard can be defeated. And what do you get out of it?"

"Do you remember why I helped you back on Puckworld?" She asked.

"As I recall, you were looking for revenge against a certain cheating boyfriend..." Realization dawned on Dragonus's face.

"Anyways, I want to see Canard's heart breaking in front of my eyes. And the only one who could ever crack through his stone heart was his sister. You can learn a lot about a man who breaks your heart..." she trailed off from there.

"I repeat, why did you come back?"

"I need one of your henchmen to help me nab the kid."

Dragonus laughed in her face. "How could any of those bumbling fools help you?"

"The shapeshifter," Lucricia replied, "I need someone who can get close to the kid." She smiled and Dragonus joined her, already celebrating his victory.

A short time later, Lucricia was tossed from a dimensional portal again. She peered around at a much changed Puckworld. "That idiot lizard actually got the coordinates correct," she mussed. "Oh well, time to get to work." She pick up Chameleon by the back of the neck and turned him towards the end of the ally.

"There she is," said Lucricia. She turned to her partner, "You know what to do?" A flash of green and suddenly Canard stood in place of Chameleon.

"Affirmative." He gave a salute, then in Chameleon's voice continued, "oh, I just love playing the military types."

Just get her," ordered Lucricia, pointing her partner towards a teenager across the street. She was easy to spot on account of her bright blue top. The tan duck moved confidently through the crowd. Her light brown, shoulder length hair was confined in a high pony tail, and when she glanced over Lucricia saw Canard's deep brown eyes. That brought back memories she'd tried to forget.

"Kristina Thunderbeak, if Dragonus doesn't kill you I will. Just to see the look on your brother's face," promised Lucricia. It gave her goose bumps to think of all the ways this girl could be broken. And Canard couldn't do anything about it.

Kristy couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Of course a lot of people gave her weird looks for wearing a belly-bearing tank top in Puck world's cold climate, but she didn't care. They just assumed she was a normal brooding 17-year old, but after two years of hiding underground in the stifling heat Kristy didn't mind a little cold. She needed to feel the icy wind brush past her arms. _There's that feeling again! _She thought. _Something's not right..._ Kristy reached into one of the deep pockets on her cargo pants. She was about to pull out her mini computer, but someone grabbed her shoulders from behind and spun her around.

"Canard!" She exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"No time," answered Canard, pulling Kristy roughly across the street towards an empty alleyway. Suddenly Kristy came face to face with her worst nightmare, Lucricia DeCoy.

"You!"

"Let's go," ordered the traitoress duck.

"You got it, toots," answered Canard before shoving Kristy through the dimensional gateway. She fell forward at the feet of a huge Saurian she'd hoped never to see again. _I've got to be hallucinating, _thought Kristy, starring up at Dragonus. She backed away, right back into Canard's rough grasp.

"Well done," congratulated Dragonus.

"What should I do with her Lord Dragonus?"

"Put her in a cell," the dragon answered. Canard twisted Kristy's right arm around behind her and forced her down a dark hallway. Dragonus laughed as he stepped over to the monitor.


	2. Ransom

Tanya was working on Drake 1 when the transmission came in.

"Wildwing, there's a message coming in from the Raptor," she announced over the comms. Wildwing arrived with Canard, followed quickly by the others.

"Pull it up, Tanya," he ordered.

Dragonus' face suddenly filled the screen, and he was smiling.

"It's never good when they smile," commented Nosedive under his breath to Duke. The older duck just elbowed the teen in the side after Wildwing glared at them.

"Are you calling to surrender?" asked Wildwing.

"Silence duck," ordered Dragonus, "or I might have to hurt the girl."

"Nice try, lizard lips," injected Nosedive, "but Tanya and Mal are right here."

Dragonus ignored his comment. "What was the brat's name again?" He asked someone off screen. The camera slid over to reveal Dragonus' partner. The ducks gasped.

"I think it was Kristina, My Lord," answered Lucricia coyly, "Kristina Thunderbeak."

Canard's blood stopped cold. "You're lying," he exclaimed.

"See for yourself big brother," the camera switched from Lucricia to show the Raptor's jail cells.

"Canard, why are you doing this?" Cried a desperate voice. Canard recognized her before the speaker appeared on screen.

"Kristy..." He couldn't believe his eyes. Canard saw himself, shoving Kristy into a holding cell.

"I am obeying Lord Dragonus' orders," replied the Canard on the screen, who Wildwing recognized as Chameleon.

"It's ok," he whispered to Canard, "she has to know that isn't really you."

"Wait, Canard, what are you doing?" Called Kristy as Canard/Chameleon walked away. "What's wrong with you?" She asked softly.

"See?" Wildwing's best friend gave him a small smile, but it disappeared when Dragonus appeared on the screen again.

"If you touch one feather on her head," threatened Canard.

"You're in no position to threaten me, boy."

"What do you want Dragonus?" asked Wildwing, Canard looked ready to break down besides him.

"The Mask"

"Never!"

Dragonus' face twisted into an evil grin and the screen went blank.

There was a moment of silence while Tanya tried to get the connection back. "I just can't trace it, something's interfering with the signal."

Suddenly Canard lunged at Wildwing, knocking the team's captain to the floor. "What did you do!" He continued before Wildwing could respond. "That's my sister he's going to kill, why didn't you just hand over the mask? It's not like that thing's doing us any good..."

"What do you mean?" Wildwing had managed to roll out from under Canard and was now using his superior strength to hold the struggling duck down. "You're the one who ordered me never to let the Saurians have the mask."

"We haven't been able to beat him yet, even with the mask," replied Canard, "and since when do any of you follow orders?" He leaned to the side and suddenly knocked Wildwing off. "Half of our problems come from your kid brother 'cause he never follows orders."

"Hey, leave Dive out of this."

"Why should I? If he were captured you'd be rushing over to deliver the mask to Dragonus!" Accused Canard, standing to look Wildwing in the eyes.

"Wing would never give up the mask," said Nosedive, coming to his brother's defense.

"Why don't you stay out of this, twirp. I knew it was a mistake to let Wing bring you along!"

"Canard!" Wildwing ran to separate Canard from his brother.

"Yeah, like I'd be safe if I'd stayed there," countered Dive, "just like Kristy."

"Nosedive!" Wildwing turned to reprimand the teen as Canard lunged, but he was caught by Grin.

"Let me go!" argued Canard. "That kid's got it coming!"

Duke grabbed Dive's beak before his big mouth could cause more trouble. "Common you guys, let's give them some time," he called to the others, dragging Dive out of the ready room. Only Wildwing, Canard, and Grin were left.

"You can let me go now," he told Grin, "I'm not going to fight you two." Grin release him and Canard sank into a chair.

"It's alright Canard, we're going to get her back," promised Wildwing, but Canard wasn't listening to him.

"She's just a civilian, and she was supposed to be safe back on Puckworld..." Canard buried his head in his arms. "What are mom and dad going to think? Kristy's just a kid..."

"This is not your fault."

Canard raised his head to look at Grin. "What do you mean not my fault? I should've protected her, I should - "

"It is no one's fault but that of the chaos of war," interrupted Grin.

"But my parents, they trusted me to protect her."

"You did protect her," argued Wildwing, "I remember you sent her into hiding with other members of the resistance."

"I only did that because I didn't want her with me," said Canard softly, "I was supposed to keep an eye on her, that's what my dad said before he and my mom left to fight in the resistance. That's why we were never in the prison camps. We both hid underground with the other military families. The Generals didn't want the fighters to worry about their families, so we were protected under one of the old air bases. My mom was a medic, so she could've stayed behind with me and Kristy, but she didn't. She joined my dad at the front lines." Canard took a breath. "So my dad made me promise to watch Kristy."

"Why didn't he just have Charlie watch her?" Asked Wildwing, remembering Canard's older brother.

"Because Charlie, dad's pride and joy, was already fighting, he'd been at the front lines since the resistance started. I wanted to join the resistance, to fight along side them, but I couldn't with Kristy with me. I'd never bring her to the front lines...So I just left her!" His head dropped into his arms again. "I just snuck out one night and joined up with the resistance force in the area."

"You did what you thought was right," comforted Grin.

"Yeah, I thought it was right to leave her in the care of Lucricia DeCoy!" Exclaimed Canard.


	3. Memories

Wildwing and Grin were both shocked.

"You knew that traitor? And you left Kristy alone with the monster?" Wildwing couldn't believe it!

"I thought she was my girl friend," responded Canard defensively. "She was a really attractive older duck who seemed to really like me. She said both her parents had been killed in the first attack and that she was being protected by the resistance out of pity. She would listen to me rant and rave about wanting to be where the action was, and she's the one that encouraged me to leave. She promised she'd take care of Kristy for me, and I believed her!"

"Hey common Canard, remember that she tricked the rest of us too, while you were still in limbo," said Wildwing.

"Yeah, but you saw through her disguise. I didn't until it was too late." Canard shook his head. "It's true. For the first year everything was fine, I'd see Lucricia probably every other week and when she kissed me, stars, it was amazing. And sometimes it went farther than that..."

"You and Lucricia? Canard, no." The thought disgusted Wildwing.

Canard hung his head even lower. "She had some weird ideas, and I though it was cool at first, but then she started to scare me, and I stopped seeing her so often."

"That was a good choice, my friend," commented Grin.

"No, because then she got even more twisted ideas and tired them out on Kristy."

"What do you mean," asked Wildwing, not sure if he'd like the answer.

"I thought everything was fine, but it turns out Lucricia threatened Kristy and made her tell me everything was great. I thought Kristy was safe, but really I'd left her with a sick, twisted pedofile!" Canard started breaking down, remembering Kristy asking if he hated her, and telling him the things Lucricia had done. "Luckily it was only two or three times but it could've been worse if Kristy hadn't told me. I should've done something!"

"You did everything you could," said Grin.

"I confronted Lucricia right away, and she said she did it because she loved me! I guess Kristy looked enough like me that when I wouldn't...Lucricia would come back and do it with..."

"Canard, that's just sick, and it's not your fault. Or Kristy's fault," said Wildwing.

"Anyways, I called her a monster, and probably worse, and then Lucricia tried to apologize, saying she just wanted to be with me. I refused, of course, but I think that's when she turned traitor."

"And what happened to your sister," asked Grin.

"Kristy was a mess for a while, but didn't get better until we discovered that Lucricia had joined Dragonus. Then it finally sunk in that she was a monster."

Some things suddenly made sense to Wildwing. "So that's why you left for a while after you freed me. And why you hated Lucricia so much..."

"Yeah," said Canard, "After I heard you talking about finding your brother nonstop I felt guilty about leaving Kristy, so I went to apologize. She thought I was apologizing for leaving her with Lucricia, and she asked me why I hated her so much...But then she figured out that I didn't do it on purpose, and she apologized to me, and we finally got it sorted out." Canard paused. "I think it actually helped her when they brought Nosedive in because then she had someone to take care of, and she saw that he'd been through hell too."

"Wait a minute, Dive knew what happened? Why didn't he tell me..."

"She didn't want anyone else to know, and your brother was just keeping her secret," counseled Canard. He shook his head, "and I always thought my life was normal compared to yours, Wing."

"Hey, it's fine. And once we get rid of Dragonus everything can get back to normal."

"Thanks, but I need to go think for a while," said Canard, leaving for his room.

"Hey Grin, thanks for helping me..."started Wildwing

"My pleasure to help guide his path, but I don't think he's the only one effected by these events."

Wildwing gave the large duck a confused look.

"I sense a troubled aura from my little friend."

"Nosedive?" Wildwing was surprised, but then it made sense. "He and Kristy used to hang out a lot. I think they even went to homecoming together one year...I'm gonna go talk to him. You wanna come?"

"No, I just think your brother needs to talk. I'll be meditating in my room," answered Grin.

Nosedive was laying on his bed, trying to read a comic book, but he'd been on the same page for the last ten minutes. He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Dive, can I come in?"

"Sure bro."

Wildwing walked into the messy room. "Are you feeling alright baby bro?"

Dive sat up and sighed. "I'm just worried about T, dude."

"T?" Wing cocked and eye at his little brother.

"Kristy," explained Nosedive, "and don't give me that look."

"What look?" Nosedive glared and Wildwing continued, "I just didn't know you two were such good friends."

"Can you keep a secret Wing?"

"Of course." Wildwing was hurt that Dive had to ask.

"Even from Canard?" Wing nodded.

"Kristy and I kinda wanted to sort'a start maybe like dating back on Puckworld."

"What!"

"Calm down Wing, we weren't doing anything like that. We just didn't want Canard to find out."

"Why?" Wildwing was surprised that Nosedive hadn't told him before.

"Weeeeell, remember when Kristy got dumped the night of homecoming?" Asked Dive.

"Yeah," answered Wildwing slowly, "we were seniors and you two were only freshmen. That jerk lance dumped Kristy and Canard had a 'talk' with him the next day..."

"Exactamundo. And I didn't really want Canard to come 'talk' to me too."

"But didn't you take Kristy to the dance?

"We went as friends and we hung out with a big group. And it was hard to do anything with you and Canard checking in every ten minutes." Wing just shrugged. "So we started getting together more, and well...The whole invasion thing that summer kinda stomped any further plans."

"Dive, that was like two years ago. You're 17 now, and I don't think that Canard would beat up his own team mate."

"Hey! You promised not to tell," accused Dive.

"Relax, I wont," reassured Wing, "I'm gonna go see if Tanya needs any help."

"Kay, I'm gonna go see what Mal's doing."

"Nosedive," Wildwing turned from the door.

"Kidding bro, let me know what turns up." Wildwing shook his head as the door slid shut behind him.

Nosedive headed back to his bed. "T-girl, I really hope you're alright," he whispered.


	4. plans and schemes

Kristy was sitting against the back wall of her small cell with her chin on her knees. _That wasn't Canard, _she thought, _I couldn't have been. _She made up her mind that it was some kind of trick or something. _Maybe it's mind control..._ Loud footsteps came echoing down the hall and she stood up to see who was coming.

"Come one, let's go kid," said Canard, opening the cell door. _Something's defiantly wrong, _thought Kristy, _I've gotta get out'a here._ When Canard reached for her, Kristy stomped down hard on his foot.

"Ow you stupid duck! Canard morphed into a skinny green lizard, but Kristy didn't stay around to watch. She ran for the door, only to crash into something big, orange, and scaley.

"You're not going anywhere," said seige, grabbing Kristy's wrists and pulling them together.

"Chameleon, get the energy bands," he ordered, "Dragonus wants to have a talk with her."

"Yeah, yeah," said Chameleon, tightening the bands around Kristy's wrists.

"What are you?" She asked, starring at the green saurian.

"What's the matter toots?" Chameleon morphed into a 50's gangster. "Never seen a shape shifter before?" The two Saurians led Kristy to Dragonus' control room.

The evil overlord turned from a computer panel as they entered the room. Seige pushed Kristy ahead and she stod staring up at the tall Saurian.

"So, she figured out our little ruse," stated Dragonus, seeing Chameleon in his true form. Kristy's hands were bound in front of her and the only exit was blocked by Seige, but she tried to put up a brave face.

"You're not gonna get away with this," she warned, "when my brother finds out what you've done he'll come find me. And then you'll be in trouble."

"Foolish girl!" Dragonus leaned down, close to her face. "I want Canard to know you're here. In fact, he already does."

"You're lying!"

Dragonus backhanded Kristy and sent her crashing into the wall.

"Know thing duck," he said, looming over the stunned teen, "you are going to help me destroy the accursed mighty ducks."

Not a chance," answered Kristy, trying to get back on her feet.

Dragonus grabbed her around the neck and lifter her off the ground. "Your brother and his friends refused me once, but my patience is running thin. Now you will beg him to give me the mask!" Dragonus brought her over to a giant monitor. "Wraith, send a transmission to those meddlesome ducks," he ordered, releasing his hold on Kristy's neck. She fell to the floor in front of the large saurian, gasping for air.

"Ah, Canard, Wildwing, everyone, we're receiving another message from the Saurians," exclaimed Tanya over their comms.

Canard practically trampled Mallory trying to get to Drake 1.

"Where's my sister Dragonus?" He demanded as soon as the screen flashed to life.

Dragonus bent down and Kristy tried to crawl away, but she was still to dizzy from the hit and the lack of oxygen. He grabbed her by the neck again, and Kristy could feel his talons sinking into her shoulder.

Wildwing had to hold Canard back when Dragonus lifted Kristy up to the screen. Her face was twisted in pain and it was obvious that she was having trouble breathing.

"You sick, twisted, monster! Let her go," demanded Canard, struggling free of Wildwing. Dragonus just tightened his grasp and Kristy gave a whimper as he crushed her throat. "Leave her alone!"

"You could have prevented this Canard," he taunted, "now I'll tell you one more time. Give me the mask or she dies."

"No, Canard..." Kristy was silenced when Dragonus tossed her against a wall. She crumpled to the ground and didn't try to get up.

"Be as this building in one hour," an old warehouse filled the screen but the saurian's voice continued, "and bring the mask." The screen went blank

"Wildwing, I have to..." Canard looked at his friend with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll do everything we can to get her back." Wildwing took off the mask and handed it to Canard. "Even if it means giving up the mask."

Canard saw looks of encouragement from the rest of the team. "Are you guys sure about this? I mean, it could give Dragonus the upper hand."

"Eh, what's the use in saving the world if we can't even protect our own family?" Asked Duke.

"Besides, Kristy is way cooler than some dumb hunk of magic metal," said Nosedive, earning him a look from his older brother.

"I think what my little friend means is that the life of an innocent is of more value than an inanimate object," clarified Gin.

"And it's not like Dragonus can use the thing," commented Mallory.

"That's it! Mallory you're a genius!" Tanya jumped up embrace the other girl.

"Um, Tanya, you feeling alright?" Asked Duke.

"Didn't you here her?" Tanya received a room of blank looks. "Dragonus can't use it. And the first thing he'll do is probably destroy it!"

"That still doesn't help us," commented Canard.

"We can give him a dud!" She finally explained.

"Tanya, what are you talking about?" Asked Wildwing, tired of these riddles.

"Oh, we give dragonus an exact replica of the mask and leave the real one here. The copy doesn't have to do anything because Dragonus wont be able to test it, and he's probably going to destroy it anyways so..."

"Tanya that's brilliant!" Canard threw the mask back to Wildwing and twirled Tanya around in the air.

"Whoa, hold on Canard. You've gotta put me down!" He obeyed. "Wildwing, bring the mask to my lab. I need to do this fast, but I think it will work..." Tanya trailed off as she ran down the hallway with Wildwing following behind her.

"You guys try 'n come up with a plan," called Wildwing before he disappeared into the lab.

"Fat chance," commented Nosedive. Mallory hit him lightly in the back of the head. "Ow! Mal, that hurt!"

"I didn't hit you that hard Dive,"

"And it's not like she hit you anywhere important," said Duke.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be scheming and planning?" Asked Dive, trying to turn the attention away from himself.

"I hate to admit it, but the kid's right," said Canard. Dive stuck his tongue out at the older mallard. "So back to business, any ideas?"

"Divide and conquer," stated Grin.

"Ya know, that could work," said Duke, "Canard brings 'em the fake mask while two or three of us find the girl and get her out'a there."

"Oh, oh, pick me for the rescue group," exclaimed Dive, jumping up and down with his hand in the air.

Canard turned to the teen with concern in his eyes, "Sorry, but there's no way I'm risking Kristy's safety by letting you..."

"Hey," interrupted Duke, coming to Nosedive's defense, "give 'im a chance!"

"Yeah, better to have him in the background than out in front where he could give us away," said Mallory.

"Thanks. I think," said Dive.

"So we're agreed," stated Duke, "the kid is coming with me to save the girl while the rest of you distract Dragonus and his goons long enough for us to get away."

"That 'girl' is my kid sister," warned Canard.

Duke stepped back. "Ok, what ever you say bud."

Canard and Mallory then preceded to scope out the schematics of the warehouse they were going to as well as every building on the block. Grin just listened and Duke reviewed some sneaking basics with Nosedive.

Canard checked his watch and noticed the time. "Hey Wing, you guys almost done?" He asked over the comms.

"We're good here. Did you four figure out a plan?"

"Yeah, we can clue you in on the way."

"Ok. Ducks, let's move!" Ordered the team captain.


	5. Rescue?

Kristy stayed where Dragonus had thrown her, lying on the ground. She didn't want to attract the Saurian's attention again, and her right shoulder really hurt from where his talons had dug into the skin. A wet tickle down her back told Kristy that the bleeding hadn't stopped yet. She rolled over just a bit so more pressure was applied to the wounds. _I actually remembered some of that first aid_ _stuff,_ she thought sarcastically, _mom would be so proud of me._ _Though passing out would feel good right now, but that might take a while. I don't think I lost enough blood for it to be too dangerous... _Kristy lifted her spinning head slightly when Lucricia stomped into the room.

"Dragonus, are you done with the brat yet?" She asked, walking right up to the already angry Saurian.

"When I have the mask. Then you can have your fun," he answered coldly, "but for now she is still mine." Dragonus turned his glowing yellow eyes on the duck and she backed away

"You know this is probably a trick," warned Lucricia, taking a seat out of his reach.

"You underestimate them," said Dragonus. A few steps brought him to where Kristy was trying to sink into the floor. "The ducks claim to fight on the side of good. They wont do anything as long as I have a hostage." He looped his long fingers through the energy bands around Kristy's wrists and pulled her closer. "Besides, I'm not going to let her out of my sights," he flashed a mouthful of glistening teeth at Kristy and she cringed, both from the pain in her shoulder and from fear.

"Fine!" Lucricia rose from her chair. "But as soon as you've got the mask I get to put my plan into action." She retreated back down the hallway from where she'd appeared.

"Oh, you're gonna be in trouble," teased Chameleon, morphing into a little kid and pointing at Kristy. "That crazy duck is gonna make you wish we had killed you!"

"Enough," bellowed Dragonus, "it's time to go." A bright green light filled Kristy's vision. When her eyes cleared she saw they were in an old warehouse.

"Nice dump," she commented. Dragonus just responded by shoving her over to Seige.

"Make sure she doesn't get away," he ordered. The strong orange henchman tightened his grip on Kristy's already sore shoulder.

"Ow! Leme go," Kristy had discovered new courage, and she was going to use that to her full advantage to annoy these goons so much that they'd let down their guard.

"Shut up kid," threatened Seige, "or you're gonna be in trouble."

"I don't think so," Kristy grinned despite the pain, "you kill me and you wont get the mask." Seige loosened his grip just a bit, but it was enough to release the pain in her shoulder. Kristy suddenly had the advantage. Before she'd been afraid that Dragonus would kill her, but know she realized that he couldn't. He needed her. It was a powerful feeling.

That feeling disappeared when Lucricia stepped out of the shadows to slap Kristy across the face. "Better mind your manners kid," she taunted, taking pleasure out of seeing a purple bruise forming along the girl's cheek.

"What are you doing?" Roared Dragonus, seeing his prisoner hanging weakly in Seige's grasp. "We went over this. I need her alive!"

"She's fine," snapped Lucricia, "but you shouldn't let your captives think that they're not in any danger. It gives them ideas."

The evil overlord glared at Kristy. "So you thought you were safe, little duck," he smiled, "once your brother hands over the mask, you'll be the first to die."

"My lord, the I can see the Ducks' vehicle approaching," reported Wraith through Dragonus' communicator.

Kristy had to try distracting him again, _just long enough for Canard and the others to get here._

"It's not going to work," she stated defiantly, "they'll still beat you, even without the mask." Dragonus roared and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her away from Seige and blew a pillar of smoke right in Kristy's face.

"You're testing my patience, but it's not going to work."

Canard and the others were crouched at the door way, stalling so Duke and Nosedive had time to get into position.

"Okay," said Wildwing, feeling uneasy because he didn't know what was on the other side of the door, "we get in there, distract them just long enough, then get out." He didn't like leaving the real mask back at the pond, but he had to so Dragonus wouldn't be suspicious of the fake one Canard was carrying. Wildwing gave his friend a quick smile. Canard was handling this fairly well, but the strain was showing in his troubled brown eyes.

When they heard Dragonus' roar through the door Canard bolted. He crashed through the door with the others a second behind.

"There goes the element of surprise," commented Mallory dryly, but she stopped right inside the door. They'd entered just in time to hear the evil Saurian say, "It's not going to work,"

then burry his talons deeply into his captive's arm.

The girl duck, who had to be Canard's sister, Kristy, cried out in pain as the blood flowed freely.

"Dragonus, enough!" Announced Canard, his puck launcher aimed at the large Saurian. Dragonus pulled his talons out and slowly licked the blood off. Kristy kneeled on the floor trying to hold her arm, but unable to because her wrists were still bound together.

"Where is the mask?" Asked Dragonus, he grabbed Kristy's hair and pulled her head backwards. "I want it now or she dies."

"Right here," Canard tossed the 'mask' to where he was standing. Dragonus released Kristy immediately and snatched the it out of the air. "Now let her go!"

Dragonus smiled and crushed the fake mask with his bare hands. "Now you will all die!" He drew his laser and turned towards Kristy. "Starting with her - "

Dragonus didn't get to finish his threat because then Duke used his grappling hook to swing down from the rafters and tackle the large lizard. Nosedive was right behind him, using his own grappling puck to make an less-than-graceful landing next to Kristy. The rest of the ducks took this as a cue to abandon their earlier plans and attack the shocked Saurians.

"Hey T-girl, you alright?" Nosedive asked as he pulled Kristy onto her feet. He sliced through the energy bonds with a knife borrowed from Duke.

"Dive! You're really alive!" Kristy threw her arms around her friends neck. Dive returned the quick embrace and noticed the blood on her arm and back.

"Do you think you can hold on 'till we get out'a here?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Nosedive chuckled and put his arm around Kristy's waist. "Hold on," he warned before flicking the reverse switch on his grappling-puck gun. They practically flew back up to the rafters.

"V, dude, better warning next time," commented Kristy when they stopped.

Dive grinned sheepishly an shrugged as he bent and unhooked the grappling-puck from a rafter.

"Not another move," commanded a cold voice.

Nosedive looked up to see Lucricia DeCoy aiming a huge laser right at him.

"Kristy, run - "

"Take one step and he dies," interrupted the traitoress duck. "Did you two really expect to outsmart me?"

"Dive, duck!" Called a voice from below. Lucricia turned to see who had spotted her and Wildwing sent the puck flying. She jumped back and avoided getting hit. Nosedive tried to jump back too, but he lost his balance and fell off the narrow rafter beam.

"Nosedive!" Kristy grabbed his hand with both of hers as he fell. _That wasn't a good idea, _she thought as her injured arm protested to the extra weight.

"Kristy..." Dive was cut off by his own scream as Kristy blacked out from the pain and they both fell. The last thing she remembered was falling forward, then nothing.


	6. Reunited

The Ducks were winning the fight. Dragonus was getting cocky now that he thought the mask was destroyed. Tanya and Gin were taking care of Wraith and Seige while Duke, Canard, and Wildwing dealt with Dragonus. Mallory had just knocked Chameleon out with a jump kick to the head and she paused to watch Nosedive pulled the injured duck girl to safety. _That takes care of the hostage problem, _she thought. Mallory always switched to military thinking during a battle. That's when she saw a familiar figure step out of the shadows above.

"Wildwing! The rafters," called Mallory, pointing at the trapped teens.

Wildwing saw his brother with a laser pointed at his face and thought fast.

"Dive, duck!" He yelled before firing. The puck just barely missed Lucricia, but it worked. She jumped away from the teens, but Dive lost his footing. Wildwing watched as Kristy struggled to hold Dive up, but it was a losing battle.

The ducks turned all of their attention to the two in the rafters and the Saurians and Lucricia used the distraction to escape.

Canard saw Kristy's eyes roll up and watched her fall forward. "Nooooo!" His scream joined Wing's and Dive's. He and Wildwing were running before they hit the ground.

Nosedive tried to break his landing, but he felt his left ankle buckle and he fell just as hard. _Good thing I've got my armor on,_ he thought, rolling over to rub his sore leg. He felt a weight slip off his lap, and realized that Kristy had fallen on him.

"Hey T-girl, you alright?" Dive asked, pulling Kristy into a sitting position leaning against his chest. _At least she's not very heavy._

"Stars..." Kristy's eyes fluttered open, "we fell and - " She was cut off by Canard and Wildwing flying at them.

"Kristy, are you alright?"

"Dive, your leg!"

"How's your arm?"

"Can you stand up?"

"Bro, I'm fine," said Nosedive, trying to get a word in. He attempted to stand up and Wing pushed him right back down.

"Dive, don't move. I think you've sprained your ankle," replied Wildwing, examining his brother's leg.

"Stars, Kristy are you okay?" It was Canard's turn to play the worried older brother when he saw Kristy's arm and shoulder up close.

"Canard!" Kristy cut him off by throwing her arms around her brother's neck. "I thought you were dead, then I thought you'd turned traitor..." Kristy's emotions got the best of her, and the tears she'd held back before tickled out.

Canard wrapped his arms around her in a strong embrace. "It's alright Kristy, I wont let anything happen to you."

"I know, it's not your fault. It's just that when I saw her I got scarred. And then Dragonus...he's so big," Kristy rubbed her neck.

"I was scared I'd never see you again," confessed Canard. He knew which 'her' Kristy was referring to. It could only be Lucricia. "Are you sure you're okay?" Deep brown eyes met identical deep brown eyes.

"Canard, I'm totally over that." Kristy smiled up at her older brother. "I'm just glad that you didn't really join those sleeze balls."

"You know I'd never betray the team," said Canard, nuzzling his beak against his sister's neck, "and I'd never betray you either." Kristy returned the gesture.

"Hey Wing," whispered Dive, watching the Thunderbeaks next to him, "you ever start getting that teary and I'm gonna hit you,". Wildwing just ruffled his hair. "Ah! Watch the hair, baldy!"

"Baldy?" Wing glanced at his little brother. "You're treading on dangerous ground. Gimp."

"Gimp!" Nosedive's outburst brought Kristy and Canard back to reality.

"Come one," said Canard, helping Kristy to her feet, "let's get you two back to the pond." He stopped when he saw the state of her clothes. Kristy's tank-top was stained with her blood and filled with talon-sized holes. It looked ready to fall off at any moment. Her cargo pants weren't mush better, they were coated with dirt and there was a tear over each knee.

"Stars Kriss, are you sure you're alright?" asked Canard, morphing out of his battle gear and into his civilian clothes. He put his coat around her shoulders.

"Thanks," Kristy pulled the covering closer, "I'm just kinda cold."

Wildwing gave Dive a hand up and helped him limp back to the migrator. Kristy didn't need any help, but Canard kept an arm around her as they followed the Flashblades.

Mallory and Duke went ahead to get the migrator started, and Grin helped Wildwing lift Nosedive into the back. Tanya lagged behind to check on Kristy's wounds.

"Ow!" Kristy jumped when Tanya touched her arm.

"I think it's infected where Dragonus raked you with his talons," said Tanya, inspecting the cuts. "It's not bad," she told Canard, seeing the worry in his eyes. They reached the migrator and Kristy took a seat in the back on the bench where Nosedive was laying.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, V," she said, patting him on his uninjured leg.

"Yeah, don't mention it," answered Dive, cringing as Tanya wrapped his ankle. Canard sat across the aisle from them on the bench next to Wildwing. The migrator roared to life and they were heading back home.

"So Kristy, how'd you get here?" asked the team's captain.

"I'm not sure," answered Kristy, "I was on my way home from school and some one grabbed me. I thought it was you, Canard, but it was really that creepy shape-shifter. Anyways, he pulled me into an ally where Lucricia was waiting and then pushed me into a huge, swirling, green hole. That's when I landed in Dragonus' ship and he had me thrown into a containment cells." Kristy started shaking. "I don't know how long I was trapped in there, but then the big orange one came and brought me back to Dragonus in the control room. That's when he did this," She pointed to the marks on her neck and shoulders, "and he called you..."

"I'm sorry Kristy," Canard reached across to take her hands in his, "if we'd listened to Dragonus the first time he called..."

Wildwing placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "It's not your fault. We didn't know he'd go so berserk."

"He's an evil villain, it's his job to do crazy junk," commented Nosedive.

Tanya shook her head and moved over to work on Kristy. "Alright, your turn Kristy. And I'm Tanya by the way."

"She's like the team medic and resident computer guru," explained Nosedive.

"Oh really, I thought she was the weapons specialist," was Kristy's sarcastic reply.

"No, that's Mallory," said Canard, "did you ever meet her at the base?" Kristy shook her head. "Hey Mallory," he yelled towards the front.

"I'm driving, what do you want?" asked Mallory, never taking her eyes off the road.

"Just introducing you to my sister."

Mallory raised a hand in greeting, "Hi Kristy. I'm glad we've got another girl on board. We can talk later at the Pond."

"Hey kid, I'm Duke," the gray mallard left his spot next to Mallory and made his way to the back, "Duke L'Orange, at your service." He bowed to kiss her hand but Kristy suddenly pulled away.

"Aren't you a jewel thief?" She looked at Duke doubtfully.

"That's ex-jewel thief," he corrected.

"It's true," confirmed Wildwing, "he's an important part of the team."

"So I guess we'll be seeing each other later," said Duke with a grin, turning back to his seat.

"He's harmless, you'll get used to him," assured Dive.

"Yeah, and the last member you haven't met yet is Grin," continued Canard, pointing to the large duck sitting behind Duke.

"I am pleased to meet you, Kristina."

"Um thanks, nice to meet you too."

"You'll get used to him too," said Dive.

"I guess I'm gonna have to," Kristy tried moving her now-bandaged arm and shoulder.

"Hey Kristy, how are mom and dad, and Charlie?" asked Canard.

"Oh stars!" Kristy suddenly remembered her family back on Puckworld. "They're going to be so upset. They probably don't know what happened. What are they going to think?"

"It's alright," comforted Canard, "we'll find a way home. Mom and dad know you're a tough kid."

"Yeah, dad made sure of that..."

"He just had really high expectations."

"I know," Kristy rolled her eyes, "me, mom, and dad all moved back into our old house. We were lucky, it only needed some minor repairs."

"How's our house?" asked Nosedive, always the optimistic.

Kristy shook her head, "Sorry Dive, Wing, it was falling apart and when no one claimed the property...they knocked it down."

Wildwing leaned towards his brother, "Dive, we knew that old house wouldn't last through the invasion."

"Sure. I was just...I kept hopping that our parents, I mean the Flashblades, survived. After we got separated in the camps, I duno what I thought."

"Hey V, guess what building was the first to be rebuilt," said Kristy, trying to cheer up her friend, "the school. We were back in class like less than a year after the Saurians were defeated."

Dive chuckled. "That's tough luck."

"How's Charlie?" asked Canard.

"He's fine. Still in the military, nothing's new." Canard laughed, that sounded just like his older brother.

"We're back," announced Mallory, switching off the engine.

"Whoa, where are we?" Kristy stood up and walked to the front to stare out the windshield. They were in the Pond's huge garage, which was filled with the duck's high tch equipment.

"Welcome to the Anaheim Pond," said Canard, coming up to stand beside his sister, "our home here on earth."


End file.
